The Story of Herbert the Warthog
Herbert, Alan, and Zed are bored in Africa doing nothing but enjoying their everyday hobbies. Herbert decided to make music with the other animals, but their noise disturbs Reginald trying to get his nap. Summary Main Zoo Lucy began asking the animals, "What shall we do tonight?". The monkeys decide to do their own hobbies, but the animals are not interested. Nelson gave out a suggestion to play hide-and-seek. Lucy began explaining to everyone about playing this traditional game. Molly began making a suggestion to play "Simon Says", but the monkeys find it boring. Boris made a suggestion to make a concert. Lucy agrees with Boris, but the animals don't have any instruments. Suddenly, we see a warthog named Herbert next to the animals. Herbert has two instruments: two of his rocks that make sounds. This reminds him of a story that takes place in Africa. Story Before music was invented in Africa, the savanna was a boring place. Nothing much happened when the savanna is quiet. Zed keeps on running back and forth too many times. An aardvark is later attracted to the ants. Reginald began sleeping in the tall grass. Herbert is also bored as Africa has no music yet. Herbert began hitting a rock, which made a weird sound. Herbert is occupied with the beat coming from the rocks. Zed is later attracted to the sound done by Herbert. Zed likes the music that came from the rocks. Zed asked Herbert to join in with the music. Herbert agrees with him that Zed is able to join in. Zed tried to find an instrument, but he put his hoof on a leaf, which made a weird sound. Zed also found gourds that make the sound of maracas. Meanwhile, Alan continued to follow the ants until being asked by Zed to forget them. Alan is suggested to join in with Herbert and Zed. Alan always made music by using his snout as a trumpet. The music has a great tune with Herbert, Alan, and Zed together. The band returns to Reginald to join in with the music. Reginald refuses to join the band, due to his afternoon nap. Alan began suggesting Reginald to like the music for fun. Reginald began rejecting this thought, because "he and the other lions don't like having fun". The band is forced to play music somewhere else. The band moved to the water hole, which is far away from Reginald. As the band begins to play music, some frogs joined in with the tune. The frogs joined the band as vocalists. Reginald is bothered by the band, along with the frogs. Reginald yelled at the noisy animals to stop the music. The animals must move further away from his resting place in order to play music. The band moved further away towards the volcano in order to play music. That night, the animals of Africa are invited to a concert. Herbert made a presentation of the band members as the animals arrived at the volcano. The band consists of: Alan on trumpet, Zed on maracas, and Herbert on his set of drums. The band begins to perform in the volcano, as the other animals joined in with the music. Outside the volcano, a flock of weavers began whistling to the tune. All the animals joined in with the music, except for Reginald. Reginald is finally fed up with all the noise. He later approaches the volcano to stop the music. Reginald tried to stop the music by roaring, but the other animals found this noise interesting. The animals think Reginald should be a great addition to the band. Later, a flock of flamingos began prompting him to join in the concert. After too much prompting, Reginald finally joined in the concert. With Reginald in the concert, the animals continue enjoying the music. As the concert continues playing in the volcano, everything is different at night. The savanna is never quiet since the music was invented in Africa. Moral Ending Lucy and the animals are having fun with music. Lucy wants another song, but it is time for her to go to bed. The animals began to sing some sort of a lullaby to bring her to bed. First Appearances * Alan the Aardvark * The Frog Chorus (no lines) Gallery Screenshots Ep 10 0.jpg Ep 10 01.jpg Ep 10 02.jpg Ep 10 03.jpg Nelson.jpg Ep 10 04.jpg Ep 10 05.jpg Ep 10 06.jpg Ep 10 07.jpg Ep 10 08.jpg Ep 10 09.jpg Ep 10 010.jpg Ep 10 011.jpg Ep 10 012.jpg Herbert.jpg Ep 10 2.jpg Ep 10 3.jpg Ep 10 A.jpg Ep 10 B.jpg Ep 10 C.jpg Ep 10 D.jpg Ep 10 E.jpg Ep 10 F.jpg Ep 10 G.jpg Ep 10 H.jpg Ep 10 I.jpg Ep 10 J.jpg Ep 10 K.jpg|Hey man, this music thing is cool! Ep 10 5.jpg Ep 10 4.jpg Ep 10 L.jpg Ep 10 6.jpg Ep 10 M.jpg Ep 10 7.jpg Ep 10 N.jpg Ep 10 O.jpg Ep 10 8.jpg Volcano.jpg Ep 10 9.jpg Inside of the Volcano.jpg Ep 10 10.jpg Ep 10 11.jpg Ep 10 12.jpg Band.jpg Trumpet Aardvark.jpg|On trumpet, we've got Aardvark... Zed on Maracas.jpg|...Zed the Zebra on maracas... Herbert on Drums.jpg|...and let's hear it for Herbert the Musical Warthog on drums! That's me. Ep 10 P.jpg Hippos.jpg Elephant.jpg Ep 10 13.jpg Weavers.jpg Angry Reginald.jpg Ep 10 Q.jpg Ep 10 R.jpg Ep 10 S.jpg Dancing Flamingos.jpg Ep 10 14.jpg Ep 10 T.jpg Ep 10 U.jpg Ep 10 V.jpg Ep 10 W.jpg Ep 10 15.jpg Audrey Ouch.jpg|Ouch... Flamingos.jpg Snakes.jpg Hippos.jpg|The repeating scene. Ep 10 X.jpg Ep 10 16.jpg Frogs.jpg Ep 10 17.jpg Ep 10 18.jpg Molly.jpg Storyboards Herbert Storyboard 25.jpg Herbert Storyboard 26.jpg Herbert Storyboard 27.jpg Herbert Storyboard 28.jpg Herbert Storyboard 29.jpg Herbert Storyboard 30.jpg Herbert Storyboard 31.jpg Herbert Storyboard 32.jpg Herbert Storyboard 33.jpg Herbert Storyboard 34.jpg Herbert Storyboard 35.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * When aired on Nick Jr./Sprout in the US, the British pronunciation of zebra is used. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Alan in the cartoon series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Herbert told the story Category:Episodes released on DVD